User talk:Jmdiazs
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Re: new pages deletion... I was sleeping. :/ As for those pages, they lacked content and in 99% of the cases I get to deal with some stubborn random guy who likes wasting our time so I kinda generalize when it comes to pages of the quality you made. So forgive me for being hostile and blame everyone who wants to ruin this place. Thing is though, it should've been obvious that we don't need those pages. The MH3 Armor List is all that's necessary, individual armor pages are somewhat pointless and usually poorly set up. Keep contributing and sure I can guide you but I would still prefer you going at it yourself. It's basically "see and do". That's how I learned it all. And I got no idea what the " " is for but it is often spammed to oblivion and makes pages much longer in Byt size than necessary. As you noticed I got little patience dealing with pages that need to be deleted and people that must be taken care of. I guess that's one of the downsides if you've been cleaning this place up for over a year already. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: MH3 Amor List You call that brief? I don't want to know what kind of message I'd get from you if you happened to "elaborate"... anyhow I'll answer the following piece of info (quote from you): *a) Keep creating individual armor pages with the totals waiting for someone (could be me, but later on) to add more content and make it more useful. *b) Could I get access to add this information in a row for each armor in the main MH3 Armor List pages?'' *c) Any other way you know... *d) Just forget it... (hope it is a, b or c lol). My answer to each point: *a) You could create individual pages BUT if you do so you are expected NOT to make a "start" and expect someone else to finish the job you started. If you make them you should finish them ON YOUR OWN and preferrably in 1 or a few edits. *b) Access...? You can't edit it? *c) Don't even know what this is about... *d) Don't worry... soon I will have... You know... just get to the point if you contact me and be precise. ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 20:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with anything you do as long as you don't make a mess I have to clean up. >_> ''Artemis Paradox' (talk) 21:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC)